jth_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of JTH Studios Films
The following is a list of all films created by the people at JTH Studios. Some of them were released on another channel. 2011 * The Battle for Hogwarts part 1 * The Battle for Hogwarts part 2 (missing) * Untitled Batman Short * Batman vs. Carl * Batman Built Again (Missing, later found) * The Battle for Hogwarts part 3 * History of Super Heroes * LEGO Super Heroes Teaser * Joker's lair * Batman's Thanksgiving * LEGO Super Heroes Trailer 2012 * Battle for LEGO City part 1 * Batman Built Again Part 2 * JTH studios: 4 movie marathon: Star Wars, Ninjago, BIONICLE, Batman * BIONICLE: Underworld part 1 * Batman Built Again Part 3 * LEGO Batman's Easter * LEGO Super Heroes: The Superman Affair * The Ultimate LEGO Race * Spider-Man Begins Part 1 (Cancelled) * The Avengers Initiative * Battle for LEGO City Part 2 * LEGO Randomness (Missing) * LEGO Batman: The Boat (Missing) * Untitled Phil Origin (Missing, being looked for) * The Battle for Hogwarts Part 4 * The Villain Games * LEGO Super Heroes: The Movie * LEGO Batman: The Villains * Intergalactic Crisis * Untitled Spider-Man Begins Sequel (Cancelled) * LEGO Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Brick (Cancelled, revival in production) * LEGO Cops * Invasion of the Batcave * Rise of the Scarecrow * The Battle for Hogwarts part 5 * The Batman * Batman's Thanksgiving 2 * The Battle for Hogwarts part 6 * LEGO Avengers Origins: Captain America (Unfinished) * The JTH Studio Christmas Spectacular: 1st Annual 2012 * Untitled LEGO The Hobbit Short * Ninjago continues in 2014! * LEGO 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout Review! 2013 * LEGO The International Space Station Science Fair Project * Untitled Spider-Man Begins Sequel 2 (Cancelled) * The Battle for Hogwarts part 7 * The Ultimate LEGO Race 2 * The Randomness Show Episode 1 * The Randomness Show Episode 2: Books about Cats * The Randomness Show Episode 3: Kermit the Frog the Bannana; Guy beating up a pillow * LEGO Avengers Origins: Iron Man (Cancelled) * LEGO Avengers Origins: Hulk (Cancelled) * LEGO Avengers Origins: Thor (Cancelled) * LEGO Justice League * LEGO Iron Man 3 sets trailer OFFICIAL RELEASE DATE INCLUDED * The Randomness Show Episode 4 * The Ultimate Battle * The Battle for Hogwarts part 8 * The Randomness Show Episode 5: Fifth Episode Super Special * The Randomness Show Episdode 6: The Package part 1 * JTH Studios Introduction * The Battle for Hogwarts part 9 * A JTH Studios Lent * The Battle for Hogwarts part 10 * Ninjago Continues in 2014 fan trailer 2: New season name and Air date * The Randomness Show Episode 7 * Ninjago Continues in 2014: Set Names Revealed! * Unitled LEGO Batman "Gang War" Project * LEGO Super Hero Randomness * Federation of Cattle (the film) (Cancelled, animated series planned, cartoons based on the story of this film scheduled for the Randomness show reboot) * Rise of the Dead * LEGO Justice League 2 * The Battle for Hogwarts Part 11 (cancelled) * Beware the Batman (postponed indefinitely) * Rise of the Dead 2: Apocalypse * The Battle for Hogwarts Part 12 (Cancelled) * The Battle for Hogwarts Part 13 (Cancelled) * The JTH Studio Christmas Spectacular 2013: Second annual! * LEGO Snowball fight 2014 * LEGO Justice League 3 * The Battle for Hogwarts part 14 (Cancelled) * The Ultimate LEGO Race 3 * It was the Batman- LEGO Short * The Battle for Hogwarts 15 (Cancelled) * LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 1: Pilot * Why Spider-Man Shouldn't Have Vehicles- LEGO Short * The Battle for Hogwarts part 16 (Cancelled) * BIONICLE 2015 Trailer (fan made) * The Pudding Cup Eagle Force Song! * The Randomness Show Episode 8: Two Guys (Despite being listed as episode 8, this is a reboot of the series) * The Randomness Show Episode 9: The Legend of the Creepy Creeper Thingamabob Thing * Untitled BIONICLE Short * LEGO Star Wars: Battle on Kashyyyk * Quality Time-LEGO Short Film (Coming soon) 2015